The principal object of the invention is to provide a two-way window envelope which may be used by mailers having multiple return addresses without the necessity of printing return envelopes for each different return address. This will allow bulk purchases of one type of envelope which can be distributed to the various original senders in accordance with the logistical requirements of the parent company.
Two-way envelopes have been produced in different ways, but are typically not produced in one single blank as a two-way window envelope which can be used for return to different original mailers without having to print envelopes for each return address. The subject invention accomplishes this through the strategic placement of three revealing windows as described below. Two-way envelopes described in prior art do not carry a window for the return address of the original mailer thereby requiring the printing of different addresses for different original mailers. This eliminates some of the savings from bulk purchasing of envelopes by the parent company for distribution to subsidiaries with different return addresses. Other types of two-way envelopes have the resealing return flap folded into the pocket of the envelope for the initial mailing. This feature can interfere with stuffing of the envelope and the return flap is subject to damage when it is removed from the envelope for remailing by the initial recipient. Examples of these types of envelopes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,575,769, Kaye, 1926; 3,558,040, Krueger, 1971; 5,224,647, Yanow, 1993; and 5,738,274, Stude, 1998. The subject invention addresses these issues.